


Very Welcome

by The Hag (hagsrus)



Category: The Professionals
Genre: M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 10:29:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1185204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hagsrus/pseuds/The%20Hag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Valentine's Day 2014. Sweetness alert!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Very Welcome

"I'd better put those in water." She smiled at the bouquet of red roses resting on the sideboard, still in their heart-adorned cellophane wrapping. "It's lovely to see you, Will. Do you have to rush off so soon?"

"Afraid so." He looked regretfully at the four remaining Eccles cakes which had defeated even his appetite. "On the night schedule."

"Just have another quick cup of tea, then. And can't you manage one more cake?"

"Never any cakes as good as yours, Gran, but -- "

"Well, you've had plenty in your life," she teased affectionately. "The flowers are beautiful, pet, but haven't you got anyone better for a Valentine? Someone you'll be seeing later, perhaps?"

He looked away, embarrassed.

"You know," she went on, "anybody you'd like to -- well, bring along, any time -- anyone special -- they'd be very welcome."

He shifted in his chair, avoiding her eyes, and absentmindedly took another cake.

"Nobody serious, then?"

He shrugged slightly, uncomfortably, and gulped a mouthful of tea.

"I'd just like to see you happy, pet. Anyone special. Very welcome."

After a few long seconds he put down his cup and the half-finished cake and looked at her resolutely. "I don't want to -- well, upset you, Gran."

"Oh, you won't do that," she assured him. "I've lived long enough that nothing much can surprise me." Then, as he seemed unable to continue, she went on: "Your uncle Henry, when he passed on, one of his friends who came to the funeral -- nearly thirty years they'd ... known each other. Bob Harris. He comes down from Halifax to see me sometimes. I wish I'd met him sooner. I always worried about Henry being alone, so it was a relief to find out he hadn't been, even though it was -- difficult for them."

He nodded slowly. "Yeah. Difficult."

She cleared her throat. "I've been thinking I might go and stay with Frank and Susie in Melbourne. Get to know the kids."

"Move?" he asked, jolted. "Or just for a holiday?"

"A holiday, to start. But they've said if I did want to emigrate there's a granny flat. Nice weather, too. My old bones could do with a change."

"I'd miss you. A lot."

"Miss the cakes, more like."

"Gran, you know how much I -- "

She nodded. "And I'd miss you. But I do get lonely with your granddad gone, and Henry, and I don't think there are any great-grandchildren likely here."

Mutely, he shook his head.

"So I'll have to go where there are." She waited for a moment, then stood up and collected the cake plate. "I'll pop these in a tin for you to take along for your night shift. Oh, I haven't done the flowers yet."

From the kitchen she heard him prepare to leave, upstairs to the loo, into the hall to collect his coat. Such a good lad. Wild when he was younger, of course....

He was always reserved about his life. It had been a gamble, talking about Henry, but she hadn't asked right out, so he could continue to maintain his silence. And perhaps there was nothing to it, after all. Intuitions could be wrong all too easily.

He stood in the doorway. "Gran -- "

"Yes, pet." She kept her eyes on the rose stems she was cutting.

"There's someone I've... my partner at work... "

So there it was. He'd mentioned that partner before, just casually in conversation, but clearly an important person in his life.

"He'd be very welcome if he'd like to come along one day. But don't leave it too long. I'm thinking July." She turned to submit to his crushing hug, to his hearty kisses on her cheeks and the top of her head.

"Mind you," he said, his voice trying for levity, "he's always on a healthy diet, so you mustn't be offended if he doesn't eat your cakes."

"No doubt you'll make up for that, pet."

"They don't have proper Marmite over there, you know."

"You can bring me some when you come for a holiday. There's surfing. I could still bake your Eccles-es."

She followed him out and waited while he settled into the car, stooping to kiss him through the open window.

As he started away he called back to her: "And he slurps his tea something chronic."

She waved until he turned the corner, then went back contentedly to finish the roses.


End file.
